


Clex Day

by AttackPlatypus, BadGoose



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, with just a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackPlatypus/pseuds/AttackPlatypus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadGoose/pseuds/BadGoose
Summary: Sasha and Becky are in Ireland to spend Christmas with Becky's family, but Sasha is feeling a bit insecure.





	Clex Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clexasaloha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasaloha/gifts).



The wooden door swung shut behind her with hardly a sound. The dark and cold Irish night immediately setting into Sasha’s bones. Letting out a small shiver and wrapping her arms around herself before taking a few steps out onto the wooden porch.

 

The still quiet of the night a stark contrast to the boisterous and festive atmosphere inside. Becky’s family constantly speaking with an accent so heavy that Sasha’s attempts to decipher what they actually meant failed her.

 

It wasn’t just that though that had driven her out into the night.

 

Her eyes scanned the dark horizon and eventually looked through a window into the main room.

 

A tiny hint of a smile crossing her face when she saw her redheaded girlfriend inside. Animatedly talking with, if Sasha remembered correctly, one of her cousins.

 

A fraction of disappointment in herself bubbling up for not being strong enough to just sit inside and enjoy what must be a normal Christmas to this family.

 

While not the most religious person Sasha took a moment to pray that her discomfort didn’t ruin what was clearly something very important to Becky.

 

She could remember the smile Becky had given her when she finally agreed to this trip like it was yesterday. Filled with so much joy and childlike glee that Sasha couldn’t help pulling her into a long kiss right there. Trying their best to ignore the tiny ooh’s and ahh’s that Bayley supplied from the spot where she had been hiding.

 

The brunette meant well, and always tried to give them some alone time on the somewhat rare occasions they were physically in the same location.

 

The brand split had been an inevitable hurdle in their relationship, but so far they had made it work without too much undue stress.

 

If you had asked Sasha a week ago, she would have said that the forced separation was the tallest hurdle they had to overcome, but after tonight she started to think she might be the biggest problem.

 

She felt as if she was walking on eggshells around Becky’s family all night. Not that they hadn’t been kind to her, in fact, the exact opposite. Her brother had talked to her for a while about wrestling but had been pulled away by another family member for some tradition of theirs.

 

The rest of the family had all come up to her at one point or another and introduced themselves. Sasha had nodded her head along even though she had a hard time keeping up with their heavy accents. She had been mortified when Becky’s grandma had come up to her and she had mistakenly thought her accent was even deeper than the others. Blushing deeply in embarrassment when she was informed that it was, in fact, Gaelic that the old woman was speaking to her and not English.

 

Her eyes unconsciously were drawn to Becky as she stood up and looked around the room. A tiny frown appearing on her lips as her search proved fruitless.

 

Sasha turned her back to the window. Her arms tightening around herself as the night chill crept deeper.

 

A heavy groan left her mouth when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Knowing exactly who would be texting her right now and not wanting to deal with it.

 

After the phone vibrated another three times in under thirty seconds Sasha realized it would be better to answer. Bayley was nothing if not tenacious in her meddling and Sasha had given her just enough crumbs earlier on in the night for Bayley to grow worried about her. And a worried Bayley wouldn’t stop until she felt satisfied. Which meant that if Sasha continued to ignore her texts, she would undoubtedly start texting Becky. Something Sasha really didn’t want to happen.

 

She quickly looked through Bayley’s texts and shook her head, “ _Not going to happen.”_

 

Almost immediately the response came from her brunette friend, despite the time difference, _“If you don’t agree to talk with Becky, I will text her and get her to talk to you.”_

 

 _“DON’T DO THAT. I will be fine. Everything is going well,”_ Sasha lied.

 

_“I’m sure. So you aren’t avoiding her family right now?”_

 

_“… I’m not avoiding anything. I just feel like being alone right now.”_

 

_“And you wanting to be alone has nothing to do with you feeling out of place there?”_

 

Sasha usually appreciated how insightful Bayley was but right now she didn’t want to hear it,  _“Don’t you have better things to do right now than analyzing me?”_

 

_“Nope   ; P”_

 

She wanted to respond but tucked her phone back into her pocket when she heard the door to the porch. Spinning around to see her girlfriend peering out into the dark. Her eyes finally finding Sasha and immediately shining a little bit brighter, “There you are!” Quickly slipping on a pair of slippers and walking out to join Sasha.

 

“Here I am,” Sasha responded nonchalantly. An immediate regret hitting her when she saw the fractional drop in her girlfriend’s smile.

 

She paused momentarily before walking out a few more steps, “It’s a lot warmer inside. If you want, we could just go to bed. My family would understand if we were tired from our schedule.”

 

“I kind of like it out here,” the buzzing from her pocket continuing almost non-stop. The faint sound reaching Becky’s ears and making her raise an eyebrow at Sasha. Her sadistic grin signaling that Becky was about to make a sexual joke at Sasha’s expense, “Don’t even say it. Its just Bayley texting me. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

 

Becky pouted and gave Sasha her best puppy dog eyes, “I can’t help it. Even with all those cookies and treats out there, you still look like the sweetest thing to me.”

 

For a moment Sasha felt the weight lift off her shoulders, and for a second, she wasn’t in an unfamiliar place surrounded by people who intimated her.  For just a second the constant fear that Becky’s family wouldn’t approve of her melted away and she actually laughed. A real one. Not one of the many fake laughs she had forced out earlier.

 

Trying her hardest to put on the front of being what she believed Becky’s family would want for in her partner. The strain of having to always be ‘switched on’ adding to her discomfort over the day’s interactions, “You are ridiculous.”

 

Becky grinned at her. The look on her face slowly changing as she took in the subtle slump of Sasha’s shoulders and the tiny shivers that enveloped her thin frame, “Wait out here. I will be back in a second.”

 

Before Sasha could question what she was doing, Becky had rushed back inside. Coming back out in record-breaking time with two large fluffy looking blankets that dwarfed the Irish woman. Her orange head just barely poking out of the fabric that she was almost literally swimming in.

Walking over towards a bench that looked out over the countryside and sitting down. Patting the spot next to her and calling out, “If you want to stay outside the least you can do is be warm enough to enjoy it. As your girlfriend, its also my job to make sure you don’t get sick. So, get over here and under this blanket. Right now, missy!” Trying her best to maintain a serious voice as she chastised the other woman.

 

Sasha scoffed and looked to her left as she rolled her eyes, but her feet automatically took her over to her girlfriend. Sitting down without any fuss and accepting the corner of the blankets Becky offered her. Pulling it around herself and immediately feeling the warmth seeping back into her body, “I thought I was supposed to be the boss?”

 

Becky’s arm crept around Sasha’s shoulders and the purple haired woman accepted the gesture. Allowing herself to be pulled toward the furnace that was Becky’s body. The redhead’s rumbling chuckle shaking Sasha as they pressed closer together, “Even the Boss has to step down when the Man comes around.”

 

“Please. You are just lucky I’m not on Smackdown.”

 

“I don’t need luck when I got my personal four-leaf clover right here,” Becky said. Squeezing Sasha a little tighter and entwining their fingers underneath the blanket. Pressing a quick peck to her girlfriend’s cold cheek.

 

“Are you just trying to gain some points tonight?”

 

“Why can’t I just compliment my girlfriend without an ulterior motive?” Becky’s voice rising at the end and arousing Sasha’s suspicions.

 

“Bayley texted you. Didn’t she?”

 

“What?!?! I don’t know what you are talking about,” the Irish woman’s high pitched voice and a sudden fascination with the horizon easily giving her away.

 

“Of course, she did.”

 

“Don’t be mad at her. She was just worried about you.”

 

“And you? Are you worried about me?”

 

Becky bit her lip before she responded, “I’m always worried about how you are doing. But right now, I just want to sit with my girlfriend and enjoy the silence for a bit. It was getting a bit stuffy in there with everyone anyways.”

 

Sasha contemplated her answer for a moment before she nodded in acceptance and let her head drift onto Becky’s shoulder. The responding squeeze from the Irish woman letting her know that Becky understood her silent words.

 

Several minutes of comfortable silence were interrupted by a familiar buzzing. This time coming from Becky’s phone as several texts rolled in at once.

 

“Who are they from now?” Sasha smarmily asked. Annoyed that Becky had to let go of her hand to look at her phone.

 

“Just Charlotte. Bayley probably texted her a bunch.”

 

Sasha tapped her newly freed fingers on the wooden bench. Silently waiting as Becky typed out a response. Only for Charlotte to immediately fire one back.

 

After a couple minutes of this back and forth Sasha grew tired of the interruption and snatched Becky’s phone out of her hand. Not even bothering to take a look at the screen before she tossed it away towards the door and out of Becky’s reach, “What was that for?”

 

Sasha reached out and regained control of Becky’s free hand. Pulling it back underneath the warmth of the blankets, “I’m confused. Are you dating Charlotte or me? Last I checked it was me. So, you can have your phone back later.”

 

Becky sensed the jealousy and grinned. Tightening her grip on the other woman, “Alright. Have it your way. You have nothing to be jealous of though.”

 

“I didn’t say I was jealous.”

 

“Course you aren’t. What was I thinking.” Becky responded. A small but knowing smile stretching across her lips. Pressing a quick kiss onto the top of Sasha’s head.

 

Over the next ten minutes, neither woman said anything. Ignoring the occasional buzzing of Becky’s phone and simply enjoying the closeness and warmth they shared. Sasha’s anxiety and discomfort fading away while it was just her and Becky.

 

They say home is where you feel safest, and anytime Sasha was near Becky she knew that she was home. Even if she occasionally forgot and tried to deal with things on her own. But it was hard to break old patterns and Sasha had never been the best when it came to relationships.

 

Their peaceful bubble was abruptly broken when the door shot open and Becky’s mother poked her head outside.

 

In her haste to pull her head off of Becky’s shoulder she nearly clipped her girlfriend’s chin with the top of her head. Automatically pulling away from Becky as if her mother seeing them all cozy was the worst thing in the world.

 

“Everyone is gone. Would you two dears want anything before bed?”

 

“No thanks, Ma. We will be in later.” Becky answered.

 

“Well have a nice night you two.” The older woman kindly spoke. Shutting the door behind her and leaving the two women alone on the bench.

 

Sasha could feel Becky’s subtle tension and was angry at herself for the reflexive action. She didn’t mean to make Becky feel unwanted or as if she was ashamed to be with her, but Sasha knew she hadn’t been thinking rationally all night. Letting her insecurities drive her and make what should have been a relaxing day into an exercise in endurance.

 

Becky was silent to her side. Staring off into the dark with a contemplative gaze.

 

Slowly Sasha let her head rest back onto Becky’s shoulder. The extra tension in the redhead meaning that her shoulder was not as good of a pillow as it had been just minutes ago. Sasha sucked it up and shifted back till their sides were pressed together. Silently asking forgiveness for her awkward and potentially hurtful response to Becky’s mother appearing.

 

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Becky let out a sigh and relaxed. Squeezing Sasha too her a little tighter than she had all night. Her nose pressing down into Sasha’s hair and inhaling her scent. The fruity aroma always helping Becky find her calm center, “Do you want to go to bed?”

 

Sasha considered it for a moment before she carefully climbed onto Becky’s lap. Letting both of her legs stretch out across the bench and settling her butt onto the Irish woman’s lap. Her head migrating down till she rested on the infinitely better pillow that was Becky’s chest, “Not yet.”

 

Instead of saying anything else Becky just wrapped both of her arms around Sasha’s torso and held her close, “Alright. But only for another thirty minutes or so. I meant it when I said I won’t let you get sick.” Neither needing anymore words tonight. Just enjoying the peace and comfort until they mutually decided to go inside before they fell asleep outside and ensured both of them becoming sick.

 

(The next morning)

 

Sasha’s eyes opened and for a moment she struggled to remember where she was.

 

Then it all came back to her. Absurd as it sounded she was in Limerick, Ireland for the holidays. Then she remembered how she’d been acting last night and for a moment felt like burying her head under the pillow. As a way to distract herself, she reached for her phone on the nightstand to her left.

 

Moving carefully, so as not to disturb Becky who was asleep next to her, she settled back into the bed and activated her phone’s screen. Her eye’s widened momentarily as she read that she had twenty-two text messages. Opening them she saw that two were work-related, one was from Charlotte, and nineteen from Bayley.

 

Rolling her eyes but smiling softly she opened the one from Charlotte first and read: “ _PLEASE answer Bayley, she’s going to melt my phone!!!”_

 

Realizing that it would be three in the morning for Charlotte, Sasha scheduled a reply text that read: “ _Sorry, but you know that’s going to happen no matter what.”_

 

Reading through Bayley’s messages Sasha saw that they were more of the same advice she’d been bombarding Sasha with from the night before. Sasha wasn’t sure what bugged her more at the moment: the fact that Bayley had sent so many messages or how unnervingly accurate she’d been about pinpointing the very issues that were bothering Sasha.

 

Checking the time and seeing that Bayley was probably still awake Sasha sent a reply: “ _Dude! Don’t you have family stuff to be paying attention to?”_

 

She’d barely set her phone aside when it buzzed. Rolling her eyes again Sasha picked it up and read: “ _How can I?!! You got me STRESSED!”_

 

“ _You don’t have to be I’ll be fine! And stop blowing up Charlotte’s phone, you know she needs all her attention dealing with her fam,”_ Sasha responded.

 

_“I wouldn’t have to bother Charlotte if you would text me back!!!!”_

 

 _“Dude chill!! I’ll talk to Becky when she wakes up,”_ Sasha sent.

 

_“Promise?”_

 

_“I said I would!”_

 

_“Say you promise Sasha!”_

 

Before Sasha could answer this message a groggy voice spoke up beside her asking: “Char or Bay?”

 

“Bayley…” Sasha said with a sigh as she rolled over to face Becky. Her girlfriend’s ‘sleepy’ voice always made Sasha smile as Becky’s already husky tones were made even more contralto. Leaning forward to kiss Becky’s forehead softly Sasha said: “Sorry I woke you up beautiful.”

 

“I’m never sorry to wake up next to you,” Becky whispered back as she closed her eyes and snuggled against Sasha’s chest. Automatically Sasha took Becky in her arms and began running a finger through her orange hair.

 

“You’re so cute,” Sasha said with a soft smile Becky didn’t respond right away, instead she just smiled contentedly. They both might have fallen back to sleep for a time but eventually, Sasha’s eyes opened when Becky asked her a question.

 

“How is Bayley?”

 

“In full mother hen meddling mode,” Sasha murmured, not opening her eyes.

 

“She is adorable isn’t she?”

 

“Always,” Sasha said as she pulled Becky closer. They lay quietly for a while before said: “I’m sorry about last night.”

 

“Don’t be, I’m just happy you’re here,” Becky murmured sleepily.

 

“Do you ever stop being cute?”

 

“Never.”

 

“Can we just stay in bed all day?” Sasha asked. Becky smiled at her and leaned in for a kiss before she rolled out of bed.

 

“Aww come on Sash, you’d miss opening presents?” she said with a small pout.

 

“Fineeeeeeee,” Sasha whined. Becky did a small dance before leaned down and kissed Sasha again.

 

“I’m going to go shower love, be back soon,” she said before walking out of the bedroom. This left Sasha alone for a few minutes. She waited until she heard the water turn on in the shower before rolling over and seizing her phone.

 

“ _I’m fucking up here!!!!!”_ she texted Bayley. It only a took a few seconds for an answer to arrive.

 

“ _I’m sure you’re not,”_ Bayley answered followed by an excessive amount of smiley emojis.

 

“ _Bay, I didn’t even realize her grandma wasn’t speaking English to me!...did you know Gaelic was a thing?”_

 

To Sasha’s surprise, she watched as Bayley started to compose, deleted, and then restarted on her reply several times. But in the end, it was her reply that was most surprising of all. All it said was: “...”

 

“ _What?”_ she sent back frantically.

 

“ _HOW can you possibly not know what Gaelic is?”_

 

Sasha frowned as she answered: “ _Well I’m SORRY, it didn’t come up a lot where I grew up!”_

 

_“You mean in the HEAVILY Irish-American city of Boston? I’m a latina from San Jose and I knew what Gaelic was!”_

 

_“Well good for you, I’m not a language expert!”_

 

_“Sasha! YOU ARE DATING A WOMAN FROM IRELAND!”_

 

_“That’s supposed to make me an expert on Irish stuff?”_

 

_“OMG did you ever read the binder?”_

 

Sasha frowned again as she responded: “ _What binder?”_

 

There was another long pause before Bayley answered: “ _Didn’t I say I was going to help you with some background info?”_

 

_“YES! And you never came to see me before me and Becky got on the plane!”_

 

_“OMG! Check the largest front pocket on your roller bag genius!”_

 

Sasha narrowed her eyes suspiciously before texting: “ _What are you talking about?!”_

 

_“Just do it!”_

 

Still looking suspicious Sasha got out of bed, walked to where she stored her bag in the closet and checked the pocket Bayley had told her to. Her eyes widened as she felt something solid inside it. Unzipping it slowly she withdrew a laminated binder labeled: ‘Sasha’s Ireland Info for a Super Awesome Trip!”

 

As she gazed down on Bayley’s familiar swirling handwriting Sasha had to chuckle softly. Returning back to the bed she sat cross-legged on it and picked up her phone again. “ _You are such a dork! Also, how the hell did you get this into my bag without me knowing?”_

 

_“How did YOU somehow not notice that it was there?”_

 

_“Do you know how often I have to pack and repack my bag in our job?”_

 

_“YES I do the same job!”_

 

_“So what am I supposed to do with this?”_

 

To Sasha’s surprise, she got no reply text. Instead, her phone began vibrating with an incoming call from Bayley. She hesitated for just a moment, shooting a quick glance toward the bathroom where she still heard the shower running. Deciding she might have a few minutes still she answered.

 

“I can’t believe you made this!” she said by way of greeting.

 

“ _You’re WELCOME, I can’t believe you didn’t read it on the plane!”_ Bayley’s voice answered.

 

“Bay! It’s like a hundred pages long-”

 

“ _Seventy-two”_

 

“- and besides, when would I have been able to do that without Becky seeing?” Sasha asked.

 

“ _Why would that be bad?”_

 

“Come on Bay! You know how weird that would be…” Sasha said distractedly as she flipped through the binder “...my god...is it color coded? And...holy shit...is this a bibliography?”

 

“ _I DO NOT plagiarize Sasha, you know that.”_

 

“But why did you start the ‘Irish history’ section in neolithic times? What does that even mean?” Sasha asked incredulously as she weighed the heavy binder in her hands.

 

“ _Well, I didn’t know what their interests would be so I covered my bases! Just read it through and you’ll have all the stuff you need to know!”_ Bayley said urgently.

 

“Bay, I don’t have the time to read this all. Besides, it’s crazy big!” Sasha answered.

 

“ _FINE! Just read the chapter summaries at the end of each section, they’re the ones marked by the mid-sized green tabs!”_

 

“Ugh, fine I’ll look at them, now I gotta go Becky will be back in a minute,” Sasha said, she’d just heard the water turn off in the bathroom.

 

“ _Wait!”_

 

“What? Quick!” Sasha hissed.

 

“ _After you read them there is a small exam that I wrote up at the end of each section, just to make sure you grasped the concepts,”_ Bayley suggested earnestly.

 

“Good-bye Bayley,” was all Sasha said in response.

 

“ _Wait! I-”_ Bayley started to say as Sasha hung up. Quickly stuffing the binder under the covers she turned to look as Becky entered the room wrapped in a towel.

 

“Hey you,” she said, maybe a bit too brightly. Fortunately, Becky didn’t notice.

 

“Hey do you have another pair of sunglasses for later when we go sledding with my little cousins?” she asked as she stepped into the closet.

 

“Uh, no, sorry…” Sasha said before she brightened and said: “...wait, I might”. Jumping out of bed she hurried over to her closet and edged past Becky to her bag. Digging in it for a few moments she stood with a pair of glasses in her hands. “Will these do?” she asked.

 

Becky took the ‘legit boss’ sunglasses with a frown and said: “Uh...Sash, these don’t really work as sunglasses. You know that right?”

 

“Well, they’re what I got.”

 

“Do you just carry around extra shop gear with you?”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

“No,” Becky said as she shook her head. Sasha was going to say something when an idea occurred to her.

 

“Hang on a sec,” she said as she hurried out of the room. She was back a few moments later with something new in her hand.

 

“Oh lord,” Becky groaned as Sasha, grinning, stood in front of her girlfriend and slowly strapped the goggles over Becky’s eyes.

 

“I can’t believe you still have these,” Sasha giggled. The goggles were from Becky’s steampunk character phase.

 

“My parents have all my gear,” Becky said as she tried to pull the goggles up but Sasha stopped her gently. Reaching out to brush some hair out of Becky’s face Sasha smiled.

 

“I like you this way,” she teased before kissing Becky softly. Becky returned the kiss with more gusto and they stayed locked together for a few perfect moments. When they did eventually break apart they were both smiling.

 

“Well that was nice,” Becky said quietly.

 

“Always,” Sasha said as she put a hand on Becky’s cheek and smiled at her before turning around.

 

“Where are you going?” Becky asked.

 

“For a run, I’ll see you later gorgeous,” Sasha said over her shoulder.

 

(Later that morning)

 

Sasha was shivering when she entered Becky’s parent’s home after her run. Removing her earbuds as she did she found Becky sitting on the kitchen table.

 

“Have a good run?” she asked as she looked up from her phone.

 

“I did! I had no idea you had Clex’s in Ireland. I didn’t even know they were international,” Sasha said.

 

“It’s just recent, but they’re huge here,” Becky said.

 

“Didn’t know they changed their logo up either, thought the hula girl with a paddy hat on was a bit much,” Sasha said as she moved off toward their bedroom.

 

“Food’s still good though,” Becky said. Sasha stopped with her hand on the doorframe to the bedroom and turned to look back at Becky.

 

“So I saw a bike on the way in, whose is that?” Sasha asked, jerking her head in the direction of the garage.

 

“It’s my da’s, but I get out on it occasionally,” Becky answered.

 

“You ride motorcycles?” Sasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

“Occasionally, I feel like in an alternate universe I might be some kind of badass criminal,” Becky joked.

 

“Well don’t kill yourself, I’m definitely not a nurse,” Sasha shot back.

 

“You’d look great in the Halloween costume anyway,” Becky said with a wink. Sasha just made a face at this.

 

“I’m going to shower now Becks,” she said before disappearing around the corner. There was a few moment’s delay before she stuck her head back around the door and said: “Becky!”

 

“What?”

 

“I said I’m going to SHOWER now, in your bathroom, when your parents AREN’T home!” Sasha said with an eye roll. Becky looked blank for a few moment’s longer before comprehension dawned and she stood with a smile. An hour later, when the hot water had run out, Sasha and Becky were back at the kitchen table. Two mugs of coffee were in front of them and they were holding hands under the table.

 

“Well, this has been a good trip home for me,” Becky giggled as she nuzzled Sasha. Sasha smiled back before kissing the tip of Becky’s nose and then returning to her coffee.

 

“Where are your parent’s by the way?” she asked.

 

“They always take my gran to an early mass on Christmas day,” Becky explained.

 

“Shouldn’t you be there?” Sasha asked, sounding concerned.

 

“Well I didn’t want to leave you alone here,” Becky said with a smile.

 

“Well I could have gone too,” Sasha pointed out.

 

Becky gave her a half amused and half pitying look as she said: “I’ll let you work out why I chose not to bring my GIRLFRIEND to my parent’s very old-fashioned Irish Catholic church.”

 

“Ah,” Sasha said as she realized what she was getting at.

 

“But I’m glad we get some time to ourselves,” Becky said with a smile.

 

“Me too,” Sasha said.

 

“Because…” Becky said, suddenly looking nervous “...I’m hoping we can talk about what was bothering you last night.”

 

Sasha stiffened at this. She’d hoped by apologizing earlier that she could avoid this conversation. No such luck it seemed, she could tell by the look on Becky’s face that she wasn’t going to be put off. Steeling herself inwardly Sasha squeezed Becky’s hand.

 

“I don’t know…” Sasha said.

 

“Tell me, Sasha, I want to help,”  

 

“I don’t know if I can explain,” Sasha said, looking down at the table.

 

“Take your time,” Becky said reassuringly.

 

“It’s just...it was kind of overwhelming you know? You have this big family and everyone was talking and having fun and I just kinda felt like an outsider. And I really made an effort because I wanted you to enjoy your time at home but then I started to feel like I was making that difficult,” Sasha said.

 

“Oh, Sash, you know that I ALWAYS have more fun with you around right?” Becky said as she squeezed Sasha’s hand.

 

“I know, I love you, but it’s just...ugh I hate this so much,” Sasha grimaced.

 

“What?” Becky asked.

 

“Talking about my feelings! I just...this is more Bayley’s thing than mine,” Sasha said lamely.

 

“Well, we can get her on the phone if you like?” Becky suggested with a soft smile.

 

“No! Don’t even suggest it. If she knew this was happening she’d be on the next plane,” Sasha said dryly.

 

“Well, then you’ll just have to tell me,” Becky said. Sasha sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments.

 

“I just, it’s my first time meeting your parents and our first time spending Christmas together with one of our families. I just wanted it to be perfect and last night it felt like I was blowing it,” Sasha admitted. She was surprised by how quickly she felt better at saying this.

 

“Thank you for telling me Sasha,” Becky said as she squeezed Sasha’s hand once more.

 

“Thanks for listening to me explain my crazy,” Sasha said with a weak smile.

 

“Well, it’s kind of MY crazy too then don’t you think?” Becky joked. Sasha just smiled at this as she scooted her chair nearer to Becky's so she could rest her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder.

 

“I love you, Becky Lynch,” she said quietly.

 

“I love you too Sasha Banks,” Becky responded as she held Sasha close. They were still sitting like this when Becky’s parents got home. But, unlike before, when they walked into the kitchen Sasha didn’t straighten. She kept her head on Becky’s shoulder.

 

Their hands never once broke apart.

**Author's Note:**

> A special Clex Day (birthday) fluff piece for A03's #1 SuperFan: Clex


End file.
